A Dangerous Travel
by Echoes of Mine
Summary: Une ville attaquée. Le Docteur devrait venir. Mais il n'est pas là. Et sa fille continue de l'attendre. Mais qui viendra alors sauver cette ville ! Pourquoi pas Torchwodd et le capitaine Jack Harkness ...
1. Saison 1 - Prologue

Collaboration avec TheLittle-Wizard

Résumé : Lors d'une attaque d'aliens à Rouen, Eden vit cet homme... Jack Harkness mais...tout fut chamboulé quand la ville où Eden habite désormais plonge dans le chaos.

Disclaimer : L'histoire est basé sur les deux séries Doctor Who et Torchwood. Mais le personnage d'Eden appartient à TheLittle-Wizard et Eileen m'appartient.

Couples multiples

* * *

A DANGEROUS TRAVEL

* * *

Saison 1

* * *

PROLOGUE - INVASION

De la pluie, toujours de la pluie. Eden en avait plus qu'assez de cette foutue pluie qui n'arrêtait pas de tomber. Elle était arrivée par hasard à Rouen et maintenant elle le regrettait. Paris était la ville des amoureux et elle ne souhaitait pas y aller. C'était pas son truc. Elle avait atterrit à Rouen, en Haute-Normandie, là où il y avait un temps pourrit, Lui, Il évitait toujours la pluie et le mauvais temps et Eden ne savait pas comment il faisait pour arriver toujours dans des endroits fantastiques. "Il", c'est son père : Le Docteur. Un homme fantastique que tout le monde aurait souhaité voir un jour. Il voyageait énormément, c'était donc compliqué de le trouver. Ce n'était pas un homme ordinaire, c'est un Seigneur du Temps. Le dernier de son espèce.

Son père lui avait dit qu'il aimait beaucoup cette ville. Mais avec sa chance, il avait dû venir en été... Remarquez, il n'a pas toujours de la chance ; il tombait dans tout les endroits à problèmes. Eden, elle, tombait toujours soit dans des endroit désertiques,, soit sous la pluie. La jeune rouquine attendait donc son père, sous cette foutue pluie et impatiemment d'entendre ne serait-ce le bruit si particulier que faisait son vaisseau, le Tardis, quand celui-ci atterrissait. Eden avait loué un studio dans le centre et aait essayé de joindre à maintes reprises son père mais c'était impossible. Toute seule, à regarder la pluie tomber. Elle attendait et espérait qu'il viendrait.

Elle profita que la pluie se soit arrêtée pour aller s'acheter à manger. Elle sortit et prit son parapluie (et alla au magasin qui se trouvait tout près de chez elle et acheta des pâtes et des pommes, paya puis sortit. Elle marchait tranquillement quand un homme la percuta.

" - Eh! Tu peux pas faire gaffe ?! Excuses toi au moins! Cria t-elle."

Mais il ne s'était pas arrêté. Il était grand, mais elle ne voyait rien d'autre de lui que son long manteau militaire qui flottait dans le vent. Il ne s'était pas retourné, ni excusé.

Eden et son caractère de fille bornée décida d'un pas ferme de le suivre pour régler ses comptes avec lui. Elle le suivit et arriva dans la rue du Gros Horloge. Elle se stoppa net, l'Horloge était à terre et les bâtiments tout autour étaient détruit. Elle ne pouvait pas passer ; En effet, la police qui faisait barrage. L'homme qu'elle avait vu plutôt avait disparu. Elle ne chercha pas longtemps ce qui avait tout détruit. Un vaisseau rond occupait une grande partie de la place.


	2. Invasion

Collaboration avec TheLittle-Wizard

Résumé : Lors d'une attaque d'aliens à Rouen, Eden vit cet homme... Jack Harkness mais...tout fut chamboulé quand la ville où Eden habite désormais plonge dans le chaos.

Disclaimer : L'histoire est basé sur les deux séries Doctor Who et Torchwood. Mais le personnage d'Eden appartient à TheLittle-Wizard et Eileen m'appartient.

Couples multiples

* * *

A DANGEROUS TRAVEL

* * *

Saison 1 - Chapitre 1

* * *

INVASION IN ROUEN

La police faisait barrage. La rousse essayait de passer car cela l'intriguait. Pourquoi ici à Rouen alors qu'il y a d'autre endroits plus beaux et beaucoup plus utiles. Mais ce qui l'intriguait le plu c'était ce type, le gars avec le manteau long... Lui de tout à l'heure, car en effet... Où était-il passé?  
Elle essayait de s'avancer et bousculait quelques personnes au passage. Elle s'occuperait de cet homme plus tard car la chose primordiale c'était ce vaisseau, qui était un danger pour la population. Elle arriva au niveau des barrières que les flics avaient placés et regarda de plus près quand au même moment, le vaisseau bougea et disparu, enfin il était devenu invisible. Eden savait que dès maintenant ce n'était pas tout à fait bon... Car ce qui arrivait ce n'était pas rien.

Elle se retourna vers les policiers leur demandant de faire rentrer les gans chez eux. Oui c'était très dangereux de rester ici en présence de ce vaisseau.  
"- Tout le monde doit se tirer d'ici !  
- Pourquoi vous croirais-je? Demanda l'un d'eux  
- Tout simplement parce que ... !"  
Elle fut coupée par un bruit de tir rapide. En effet elle saignait à la joue. Rien de plus qu'une blessure superficielle car elle s'était régénérer.

Il y avait eu une autre explosion plus loin. Peut-être un autre vaisseau...  
"- Allez barrez-vous ! Cria-t-elle ; vous voyez bien que c'est dangereux!"  
Elle entendit des bruits de pas venant de derrière, tournant lentement son regard. Elle le reconnu du premier coup. C'était lui. Le type, enfin l'homme qui l'avait bousculé quelque heures auparavant.  
" -Je vais devoir vous demandez de partir mademoiselle. Lui demande l'homme."  
Eden le regarda  
" -Même pas en rêve. J'suis pas fragile comme ces Humains."  
Jack l'interroge du regard.  
" -On ne sait pas déjà vu ?  
-Si, vous m'avais bousculé il y a quelques heures.  
-Ah c'était vous ! Eloignez-vous, je me charge du reste. Dit-il.  
-Puis vous partirez encore une fois comme par claquement de doigt. Elle sourit un peu ; Donc j'vais vous aidez, bien que je ne suis pas armée.  
-Pas question. Même si vous n'êtes pas humaine, c'est trop dangereux.  
-J'suis la fille du Docteur donc... Les trucs dangereux ça me connait un peu. Donc j'crains rien... En quelques sortes.  
-Le Docteur a une fille ?! S'exclama-t-il"  
Il se reprend  
" -Pas la peine de discuter"  
il part en la plantant ici  
" -Hey ! Mais attend!"  
Elle le suivit  
" -Si tu me suis encore je vais être obligé d'employer la manière forte gamine et je ne le conseil pas. Maintenant tu vas laisser les grands faires. Dit-il d'un ton menaçant.  
-Attends ! Qui t'es pour me parler sur ce ton!  
-Capitaine Jack Harkness, Torchwood. Va retrouver ton père, gamine. Et dis-lui que je l'attends.  
-J'aimerais bien mais ça fait deux putain d'année que j'suis bloquer dans cette fichue ville !"  
Il partit sans un mot, sans se retourner et Eden resta là. Elle voudrait bien rejoindre son père mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Alors le premier chapitre vous plait ? Avez-vous aimez ? Pourquoi si non.  
Quels sont vos impressions? Que se passera-t-il.  
Vous le verrez dans le second chapitre : ATTACK IN ROUEN, JACK & EDEN


	3. Jack and Eden

Collaboration avec TheLittle-Wizard

Résumé : Lors d'une attaque d'aliens à Rouen, Eden vit cet homme... Jack Harkness mais...tout fut chamboulé quand la ville où Eden habite désormais plonge dans le chaos.

Disclaimer : L'histoire est basé sur les deux séries Doctor Who et Torchwood. Mais le personnage d'Eden appartient à TheLittle-Wizard et Eileen m'appartient.

Couples multiples

* * *

A DANGEROUS TRAVEL

* * *

Saison 1 - Chapitre 2

* * *

ATTACK IN ROUEN. JACK AND EDEN

La jeune rousse se remit d'aplomb et courut après Jack. "Non mais il croit à quoi ce mec ?! J'suis pas une vulgaire gamine!" pensa t-elle. Elle s'approcha du second vaisseau qui venait de s'écraser et chercha le capitaine du regard. Il devait être pas loin et c'était juste, il parlait à l'oreillette. Le deuxième vaisseau n'était pas invisible. Elle vit un canon sortir et visait le capitaine Jack. "il va voir que je ne suis pas une Gamine comme il le dit si bien!", se dit-elle. Elle sauta sur lui pour le pousser et retomba sur lui. Ils étaient tout les deux à terre mais les tirs continuaient. Jack saisit un objet et le balança. Il se retourna pour abriter la rouquine. Une partie du vaisseau venait d'exploser. Il se releva mais n'aida pas la jeune fille.

" -Non mais ça va pas! T'aurais pu te blesser gravement!

-J'm'en fou j'peux me régénérer. Et dis pas merci surtout! C'est pas comme-ci je venais de te sauver la vie!

-T'as rien sauvé du tout, je peux pas mourir. Je t'avais prévenue gamine, si tu t'en vas pas maintenant je vais devoir te faire mal et crois moi, j'ai des armes. Dit-il d'un ton glacial."

Mais Eden lui répond au tac-au-tac.

" -Vas-y, je ne partirais pas. D'un ton sec.

-Va rejoindre ton père et dit lui de venir m'aider.

-J'peux pas.

-Et pourquoi ça?

-Il est pas avec moi et j'ai jamais réussis à le rejoindre. D'un ton mélangé de tristesse un peu et de colère ; Mon vaisseau c'est crashé y'a deux ans.. ! C'est pour l'attendre que j'suis v'nue ici. Dans cette foutue ville ! Tu crois être le seul à le chercher? Ben non. Moi aussi j'le cherche depuis même cent années de merde !"

Elle avait un peu les yeux humides, mais c'était caché par ses mèches rousses. Il l'a regarda longuement, soupira un peu. Restant impassible quand Eden lui avait annoncé son "accident" enfin le Crash de son vaisseau mais il sent comme un pincement dans son cœur. Quand il apprend que le Docteur n'est pas là et qu'elle l'attend aussi. Il l'a comprend d'un sens car lui-même il avait été abandonné et seul comme elle. Il l'a regarda prit une respiration.

" - Alors il ne devrais pas tarder à arriver... Une attaque sur la terre sa planète préférée va le ramener rapidement. Il posa son regard sur la rousse ; Comment t'appelles tu gamine ?

-Eden. Et j'suis pas une gamine ! "

Jack rigola et se détourne d'elle.

" - Hey mais ! Reviens ! M'laisse pas ici! cria cette dernière."

Jack n'avait pas le temps de faire demi-tour qu'il entend un bruit. Il tourne la tête et voit le premier vaisseau redevenir visible. Ainsi que la porte de celui-ci s'ouvrir.


	4. Sontariens

Collaboration avec TheLittle-Wizard

Résumé : Lors d'une attaque d'aliens à Rouen, Eden vit cet homme... Jack Harkness mais...tout fut chamboulé quand la ville où Eden habite désormais plonge dans le chaos.

Disclaimer : L'histoire est basé sur les deux séries Doctor Who et Torchwood. Mais le personnage d'Eden appartient à TheLittle-Wizard et Eileen m'appartient.

Couples multiples

SEASON ONE - CHAPTER THREE

SONTARIENS

Eden l'avait rejoint. Oui elle est têtue à des moments mais c'est Eden. Elle saisit discrètement, de quoi se défendre. Un simple tuyau de métal. Elle était aux cotés de Jack. Il soupira  
" -C'est dangereux pour une Gamine comme toi.  
-J'ai essayé de battre un Dalek à mains nues. Fit elle direct en le regardant. Donc j'crains rien. Elle sourit.  
-Rien que ça ! Sans armes ni rien.  
-J'ai pas le bidule de mon père."  
Il en revenait toujours pas. A mains nues. Bon Eden n'est pas la fille de n'importe qui aussi. Ils virent quelque chose ou quelqu'un sortir du vaisseau.  
" -Un Sontarien ! S'exclama la rousse"  
La oui c'était dangereux. Car c'est aliens là c'est des cas.  
" -Pourquoi êtes vous là! Demanda Jack.  
-Nous venons détruire la Terre et leur habitants"  
Rapidement,plusieurs tire se fit entendre. Jack prit le poignet d'Eden et l'emmène avec dans un lieu ou ils seraient en sécurité pour le moment. Eden regarda Jack et lui de même.  
" -'Faut un plan.  
-Leur point faible c'est la nuque  
-Ok j'y vais tu restes ici Gamine. Faudrait pas abîmer ton joli petit minois. Dit-il avec un sourire charmeur."

Elle ne put rien rajouter qu'il se levait et partait déjà. Elle soupira, un peu rouge sur les joues  
" -Seul tu fais pas le poids! cria t-elle"  
Mais il fit le sourd. Elle grogna un peu et le suit, tenant son tuyau. "M'énerve !" Pensa t-elle. Elle le rattrape rapidement l'entrainant dans une ruelle en face du Palais de Justice.  
" -Arrête Eden! Il m'arrivera rien, tu sais pourquoi ? Il saisit le visage de la rouquine la regardant droit dans les yeux pour la rassurer ; Parce que je suis immortel depuis la neuvième réincarnation de ton père.  
-Même si tu meurt pas tu fais pas le poids crois moi. Fait diversion, je connais cette ville et les ruelles. Occupe le et moi j'le neutralise.  
-Bon... Mais si tu rates viens pas pleurer."  
D'un geste amical mais un peu dragueur tel qu'il était, il replaça une des mèches rousses de la jeune fille.  
" -J'pleure plus depuis longtemps. "

Les deux se séparèrent. Jack s'occupa du Sontarien, l'occupa quand un Bang résonna. Eden se releva. laissant l'alien tomber par terre.


	5. The Counter-Attack of the Sontarian

SEASON ONE - CHAPTER FOUR

THE COUNTER-ATTACK OF THE SONTARIEN

Jack se releva et félicita Eden. Il était quand même furieux qu'elle ait risqué sa vie et aussi qu'il n'ait pas réussi lui-même à assommer le Sontarien.

" -Pas mal Gamine, lui dit-il."

La rouquine sourit, fière d'elle.

" - Je vais laisser l'Agence de Paris arriver et récupérer les vaisseaux. Viens Gamine, je te paye à manger.

-Arrêtes de m'appeler Gamine !."

Jack rigola et l'emmena avec lui.

Il croisèrent plusieurs patrouilles de police se dirigeant vers le lieu de l'accident. Puis ils croisèrent la voiture de l'agence parisienne pour les aliens, ils allaient se charger de tout. Jack grommela qu'ils arrivaient toujours en retard quand tout était fini.

Il emmena Eden jusqu'à son tout nouveau SUV Torchwood et conduisit jusqu'au St-Sever.

Il se remit à pleuvoir quand ils sortent de la voiture. Eden avait été étonnamment silencieuse durant le trajet. Elle était en faite, intimidé par Jack. Elle faisait semblant d'être à l'aise mais elle le trouvait impressionnant et ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

Jack l'emmena dans une petite rue adjacent St-Sever, mais tout les restaurants étaient fermés. Chaque habitant de la ville avait été alerté de l'accident du vaisseau et s'était planqué chez soi. Tout le monde avaient peur de attaques extraterrestre depuis le Cybermen, les Daleks , le bateau tombant du ciel.

" -Merde,, chuchota t-il"

Seul le St-Sever était resté ouvert car il devait absolument gagner de l'argent. L'argent passait avant tout, même les aliens! Il emmena donc Eden dans le seul « Restaurant » possible : McDonald's. Ils commandèrent et s'essayèrent.

" -Pourquoi tu n'es plus avec le Docteur?

-Il me croit morte, dit-elle l'air triste"

Jack la regarde un moment puis lui prit la main.

" -On le retrouvera. A deux on aura plus de chance, lui dit-il.

-Je l'espère."

Jack lui lâcha la main et ils continuèrent de manger.

" -En tout cas, recommence plus à te jeter comme ça dans un combat. C'était stupide.

-Eh j'ai réussi à le déglinguer je te signale! C'est grâce à moi qu'on s'en est sorti. Tu aurais mit des heures sans moi! S'exclama t-elle."

Jack rigola. Il avait réussi a la sortir de sa tristesse, ce qu'il souhaitait en la faisant réagir. Ils finirent de manger et firent un tour dans les avenues marchandes.C'est là qu'ils entendirent au même moment le bruit d'une autre explosion. Non, il n'y avait point que deux deux vaisseaux... Mais trois. Et leur cible aux Sontariens c'était Jack & Eden. Ils les poursuivraient en alla vite, Jack voulu mettre la rousse à l'écart mais se fut un peu trop tard. car elle fut touchée au niveau de l'abdomen.


	6. Regeneration and Love

SEASON ONE - CHAPTER FIVE

REGENERATION AND LOVE

Au même moment ou la rousse aller tomber, Jack la rattrapa. Certes elle pouvait se régénérer., mais cela prendrais beaucoup de temps Il la prit dans ses bras mode princesse et courut vers une maison délabré. Quelques lueurs orangâtres survint.  
" -Tu vas pas changer d'apparence comme ton père au moins ?  
-Non. Ça c'est rien. Juste une vilaine blessure"  
Il la posa au sol la regardant assez suspicieux et intrigué quand même.  
" -T'es sur que tu changes pas d'apparence comme ton père?  
-Sinon j'aurais déjà changé, répond cette dernière en souriant"  
Il acquiesçait, restant vigilent au cas où des Sontariens les retrouvèrent. Oui la régénération d'Eden pouvait durer longtemps. La nuit vint, Eden dormait la tête sur l'épaule de Jack. Fatiguée. Jack la regarda., un peu surprit mais il sourit.  
" -Dort bien... Gamine."

Le lendemain, c'était redevenus calme. Rouen et ses ruelles aussi. Aucuns bruits. Eden dormait encore, elle s'était régénérée durant la nuit. Rien de grave. Il avait retiré son manteau et l'avait sur la rousse en guise de couette. Au fond il l'aimait bien. Il avait monté la garde toute la nuit. On sait jamais peut-être qu'ils auraient put venir.. Ces aliens.

Quelques heures plus tard, la rousse se réveilla, un peu dans les vapes mais elle allait mieux. Encore quelque heures de régénération à faire ou subir. Eden constata le manteau de celui-ci sur elle et rougit un peu?.

" -J'ai dormis combien de temps ?

-Toute la nuit.

-Et toi ?"

Silence. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille. Le regard avec un sourire moqueur.

" -N'empêche que t'as failli y rester ! Tu vois j'avais raison !

-Hey j'y suis pour rien ! J'ai été toucher par surprise !

-C'est la même chose !

-Gnagnagna Fit cette dernière en tirant la langue"

C'est repartit pour une dispute, mais qui ne s'éternisa pas; cette disputes se finit en rigolade. Des Gamins. En effet, la jeune fille étant sur la défensive, Jack en profita. Un sourire comme lui seul savait faire. Il se mit à la hauteur d'Eden, la regardant dans les yeux, posant une main sur la joue pâlotte de la jeune rousse.

" -Laisse toi faire, je te ferais rien."

Eden se sentit rougir, mais rien de grave. "Mais ... Il fout quoi ?!" pensa t-elle. C'est vrai, pour elle, Jack était un inconnus qu'elle a sauvé et vice-versa.

Jack approcha son visage du celui d'Eden.

" -Je n'en peux plus Eden... Chuchota t-il"

Elle détourna le regard. Il était trop près. La rousse s'éloigna mais le brun refit un pas pour s'approcher. Elle se ré-recula d'un pas et il ré-avança d'un autre. Jack adorait ce petit jeu de Tu m'aimes, je te fuis , mais il n'avait pas beaucoup de patience et Eden recula encore, il grogna. Jack se colla à elle, mettant sa main derrière sa nuque et approcha leurs visages. Il posa ses lèvres sur celle de la rousse et l'embrasse. Celle-ci pouvait à peine bouger ou autre, car de son autre main, il l'a retenait. Un baiser. Rien de plus. Quand soudain, un bruit sourd les interrompirent dans leur bisoutage.

" -T'est assez régénérée Mini-Doc?

-J'crois. J'peux courir !"

Elle sourit.

Jack prit la main de la rouquine, l'emmenant vers une sortie de secours. Quand des bruit de pas résonnèrent. Les aliens étaient arriver dans les rues de St-Sever... Prêts à tirer


	7. The Last Sontarian

SEASON ONE - CHAPTER SIX

THE LAST SONTARIEN

Ils retournèrent tout deux près de St-Sever, le Sontarien avait détruit plusieurs magasins. Ils attaquaient désespérément chaque maison, chaque passant. Il savait que les autres étaient morts mais un Sontarien ne s'arrêtait pas. Il combattait jusqu'à la mort même si la mission était compromise. Pas d'abandon de la lutte, un combat mortel. Il avait fait plusieurs victimes.

Jack et Eden arrivèrent donc dans une rue dévastée où des corps jonchaient le sol.

" -Oh mon Dieu... Il faut vite arrêter ce massacre, dit Jack"

Eden acquiesça. Ils avancèrent dans la rues et trouvèrent le Sontarien un peu plus loin.

" -Comme tout à l'heure?"

Jack hocha la tête. Eden brandit sa barre de métal et se prépara. Jack fonça sur le Sontarien, mais celui-ci avait préparé son tira trois fois sur Jack qui tomba raide mort, sous les yeux de la rousse. Elle cria. Courut et évitant le tir de l'alien et se cacha dans une ruelle. Elle en fit le tour du bâtiment. Le Sontarien arriva où elle se trouvait dernièrement... Mais il n'y avait plus personne. Eden abattit sa barre contre son poing faible, et le Sontarien tomba.

Eden, essoufflé, courut vers le corps de Jack.

" -Allez réveilles-toi idiot. Qu'est que t'attends?! J'croyais que tu pouvais pas mourir ! Cria t-elle."

Elle donna une tape sur la tête de ce dernier.

" -Jack, me laisse pas s'il te plait... Supplia la rousse. T'es la seule personne que j'cotoie d'puis des années... Me quitte pas."

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle attendit quelques minutes puis prit la tête entre ses mains. C'est au moment où elle découragea de le voir en vie qu'elle l'entendit reprendre sa respiration.

Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle était pas la seule à avoir assisté au spectacle de la résurrection de Jack. Un petit garçon avait tout vu, caché derrière des débris : Liam Angelo.


	8. Liam

SEASON ONE - LAST CHAPTER

LIAM

Liam était sortie avec les autres enfants de son école quand l'attaque des Sontariens avait eu lieux. Il y avait eut un grand brouahha, un chahut, des bousculades et Liam, à cause de sa petite taille, avait était assommé. Il s'était donc réveillé sur le sol dans la rue. Il s'était caché quand il avait vu le Sontarien pas loin. Puis il avait vu l'homme avec son grand manteau et la jeune fille rousse., il les avait vu , l'homme mourir et la rousse frapper le Sontarien.

Il n'avait pas bougé, Il ne savais pas pourquoi. Il avait vu la jeune fille se lamenter sur le cadavre, qui celui-ci avait bougé. Liam en avait même sursauté. C'était impossible! Cet homme pouvait pas être en vie, le Sontarien l'avait tué. Il les regarda parler

" -Abruti ! Refait plus jamais ça ! Cria la rousse

-Mais regardes ! J'suis vivant ! Excuse moi en tout cas. Il sourit."

Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer, mais Eden en profita pour lui mettre une légère tape sur la tête un chuchoter un "Imbécile." Puis les deux repartirent comme si de rien.

Liam sortit de sa cachette et courut jusqu'à chez lui. Ses parents travaillèrent. Il était donc seul. Il s'assit sur le canapé du salon et réfléchit à tout ce qu'il avait vu durant la journée. Il passa l'après-midi ici jusqu'à ce que sa mère arrive. Elle prit soin de lui,l'école avait appelée de ce qui c'était passé. Le soir, après avoir mangé, Liam dut monter dans sa chambre. Il hésita à entrer car il redoutait de ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.


	9. Saison 2 - Prologue

SEASON TWO - PROLOGUE

TORCHWOOD AND THE TARDIS.

Gwen arriva au Hub un peu en retard ce matin-là. Elle croisa Ianto à l'office de Tourisme qui servait de couverture à Torchwood et le salue. En réponse, celui-ci lui passa une tasse de son merveilleux café.

" -Réunion dans dix minutes, lui annonça t-il."

Elle acquiesça et passa le sas. L'alarme sonna et son arrivée au reste de l'équipe. Owen était dans la morgue et étudiait un alien tandis que Tosh était sur son ordinateur

" -pas de nouvelle de la faille? Demanda Gwen à Tosh.

-Non, il y aura une petite ouverture ce soir. Mais sinon tout est calme

-Où est Jack?

-En France, un vaisseau à été signalé à Rouen.

-Et il est partit comme ça .. Tout seul? S'exclama Gwen.

-C'est Jack, il a besoin de se défouler, dit Owen en arrivant. Il est pas le seul, rajouta t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à cette dernière.

Gwen lui lança un regard noir. Sa relation avec Owen était fini depuis longtemps mais Owen continuait de la draguer. Elle se sentait assez mal d'avoir trompé Rhys avec Owen, elle n'allait pas recommencer une seconde fois. Ianto entra et emmena tout le monde dans la salle de réunion. Owen resta debout et se plaça devant les autres. jack n'étant pas là, c'était lui le chef.

" -Vous savez tous que c'est moi qui commande pendant l'absence de Jack. Il va donc falloir s'organiser et..."

Owen fut interrompu par l'alarme indiquant que la faille s'était ouverte. Cela surprit tout le monde, Tosh se dirigea devant son ordinateur et Ianto sortit les armes

" -Centre de Cardiff, indiqua Tosh. Pas d'indication plus précise, ce n'était pas prévus."

Ils préparèrent le SUV et sortirent du garage.

" -On prévient Jack? Demanda Ianto.

-Non, on va se débrouiller comme des grands, répond dit Owen."

Pendant ce temps-là, sur une planète à des millions d'années lumières, se trouvaient le Docteur et Eileen. Ils couraient, une horde de Slitheen à leur trousse. Ils arrivèrent au Tardis, et le Docteur l'activa vite fait pour partir de la planète Raxacoricofallapatorius.

" -Je ne comprend pas pourquoi ils se sont mis à nous courir après, dit Eileen.

-Disons qu'ils ont un mauvais souvenir de moi, éluda le Docteur."

Eileen le regarda pleins d'interrogations.

" -Je t'en parlerais plus tard. Pour l'instant, nous avons une mission.

-Une mission? Quelle mission? Demanda cette dernière"

Le Docteur montra son papier psychique.

" -On peut vous envoyer des messages via ce truc ?!

-Ce n'est pas un truc, c'est mon papier psychique, il fait voir tout ce que je veux qu'on voit. Mais il reçoit aussi des appels à l'aide.

-Et qui vous a appelé cette fois?

-Un enfant du nom de Liam Angelo"

* * *

Alors le prologue de la saison 2 vous plait ? Avez-vous aimez ? Pourquoi si non ?  
Quels sont vos impressions? Que se passera t-il selon vous ?


	10. The Doctor

SEASON TWO - CHAPTER ONE

THE DOCTOR.

Liam pleurait dans son lit. Il avait l'impression d'être fou et cela lui faisait peur. Il n'avais pas parlé des voix à sa mère, pourtant, il avait appelé à l'aide un grand nombre de fois mais personnes n'étaient venues. Il en avait peur, peur que ces voix soient dans sa tête et donc, non réelles. Et pourtant, il ne les entendait que dans sa chambre. Pas à l'école, ni dans une autre pièce de la maison. Juste dans sa chambre. Et ces voix voulaient tuer.

Il y avait trois voix d'hommes. Ils discutaient entres eux tous les soirs et toutes les nuits. Liam les entendaient parfaitement et ne réussissait pas à dormir. Les voix parlaient de tuer quelqu'un : un certain Docteur et sa fille.

Les larmes coulèrent quand il entendit un des hommes prendre la parole.

" -On l'a vu la dernière fois sur la planète des Slitheen.

-Et sa fille?

-En France. Mais il y a un problème.

-Lequel?

-Elle a croisé la route de Torchwood. Ce sera donc plus compliqué de l'éliminer.

-On fera une pierre deux coups. On enterrera Harkness vivant, comme il peut pas mourir et on tuera tous les autres."

Liam fut interrompu dans son écoute par un bruit venant de l'extérieur. Une lumière jaillit petit à petit dans la rue sur le trottoir en face de sa maison. Une lumière vint dans la nuit une fois le Tardis bien matérialiser. Et cette petite cabine bleue apparut.


End file.
